What's One More?
by suzie2b
Summary: The Rat Patrol loses another jeep and a visiting general is none too pleased.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **What's One More?**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **It had happened so fast. The two German spitfires had dropped out of the sky with the sun at their backs. The men of the Rat Patrol could hear the planes, but could not see them. They split and tried to run. To get into a position where they weren't blinded by sunlight, but the strafing from the powerful guns decimated one of the jeeps when its heavy slugs cut through the engine compartment.**

 **Now knowing where the spitfires were, Troy tried to hit one of the planes using the 50 caliber machine gun he manned in the back of the destroyed jeep. Hitch grabbed a machine gun out of its holster and tried to do the same as he ducked beside the jeep for cover.**

 **Tully drove his jeep madly to avoid being hit as Moffitt fired the 50 in an attempt to draw fire away from the stranded men as well as trying to bring at least one of the German planes down.**

 **And then it happened. A burst of 50 caliber bullets from Moffitt's gun penetrated one of the spitfires during another strafing run, hitting its fuel tank. The plane burst into flames as it broke off, but didn't get far before it exploded and crashed to the ground. The second pilot broke off the attack and quickly disappeared.**

 **Tully circled around and pulled up next to Troy and Hitch. Moffitt was quick to ask, "Are you two all right?"**

 **Troy looked at Hitch, who nodded, and replied, "Yeah, we're good."**

 **Hitch said, "Wish I could say the same about the jeep."**

 **Tully joined his fellow private and driver. He looked at the mangled metal of the engine compartment and said, "I think we can safely say she died in the line of duty."**

 **Troy climbed out of the back. "It's not the first one, and more than likely won't be the last." Then he sighed and said, "Let's take what we can and head for base."**

 **#############################**

 **Back at Ras Tanura Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully reported to Captain Boggs. Troy said, "Mission successful, sir. We located and destroyed that German ammo dump. But…"**

 **Captain Boggs looked at the four men. "But what, sergeant?"**

 **Troy hesitated, then said, "On our way back here we were caught in the open by a couple of German spitfires. The strafing took out one of the jeeps, sir."**

 **Boggs smiling slightly at the hangdog expressions on all four faces. "Another one, huh?"**

 **Moffitt offered, "We were able to destroy one of the planes, sir."**

 **Hitch added, "And we were able to salvage the 50 and supplies, captain."**

 **Boggs gave a knowing nod. "Well, what's one more jeep in this war?" He picked up a folder and handed it across the desk to Troy. "I was going to let Captain Nelson head this detail, but since it'll be a few days before another jeep can be readied for you I'm handing it off to you and your men." Troy opened the folder as the captain explained, "General Mailing is doing inspections of several of our North African bases. He'll be here the day after tomorrow."**

 **Troy said, "Security detail, sir?"**

 **Hitch and Tully both winced as Captain Boggs smiled and said, "Yes, it should keep you all out of trouble while you wait for that jeep."**

" **Yes, sir. How long will the General be here?"**

" **Several days at least. All the information you'll need is in that folder. Oh, and I expect reports on my desk tomorrow morning concerning your mission and the jeep you lost."**

 **Troy sighed. "Yes, sir."**

 **#############################**

 **Upon Troy's request, Captain Nelson assigned MPs with two staff cars to pick up General Mailing and his entourage, which consisted of a secretary, one staff officer, and two security officers, from the airfield. In the meantime, Troy assigned Hitch and Tully to check out the conference room that would be used. He handed a key to Tully as he said, "After you've checked it out, one of you come and tell me it's ready. The other stays put. No one in or out of that room that isn't on this detail. Moffitt and I will be waiting outside for the staff cars to arrive."**

 **Hitch asked, "What about the general's quarters?"**

" **Nelson sent a couple of his men over there to check it out."**

 **Tully unlocked the conference room door with the key that Troy had given him. The two privates searched the room thoroughly—table, chairs, filing cabinets, even the desk lamp, overhead light, and fixtures. It was all clear.**

 **Hitch took one last look around and said, "I'll go tell Troy we're ready." Outside, he found the two sergeants and reported, "All set."**

 **Troy nodded. "You're sure you and Tully checked everything?"**

 **Hitch grinned. "Who was there, sarge, you or us? Tully even checked out the flag and stand just to be sure."**

 **Troy shook his head with a smile and Moffitt said, "We got word that the cars have left the airfield. They should be here in about five minutes."**

 **Troy said, "Go back up and wait with Tully, Hitch. Leave the door open so you'll know when we're coming."**

 **When the staff cars stopped in front of headquarters Major Gleason and Captain Boggs were there to greet General Mailing.**

 **Hitch and Tully heard the group coming down the hallway. They stood and waited, then saluted smartly when the officers entered.**

 **After returning the salute, General Mailing turned to Major Gleason and said, "Your men can wait for us in the hall, major. My security officers will remain in here."**

 **Gleason said, "Of course, general." He gave Troy a nod and he, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully left the room, closing the door behind them.**

 **When the four of them were alone Tully asked, "I thought this was an inspection. What are they doing having a meeting first?"**

 **Moffitt leaned on the wall. "According to the information we were given General Mailing always has a meeting ahead of his inspections. He details what he expects and discusses what's been happening on and off base."**

 **#############################**

 **An hour passed. Troy and his men were still standing in the hallway waiting for orders.**

 **Hitch gave a sigh as he paced in a tight circle. "I hate security details."**

 **Tully was leaning against the wall next to Moffitt and smiled. "Not real exciting, are they?"**

" **Down right boring."**

 **Troy was about to make a comment when the conference room door opened. The general's staff officer looked at Troy and said, "General Mailing would like a word with you." The sergeant started for the door and the officer said coolly, "** _ **All**_ **of you."**

 **Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully followed Troy inside. The general indicated two empty chairs at the end of the table. "Have a seat, sergeants."**

 **Troy and Moffitt sat down with Hitch and Tully standing behind them.**

 **General Mailing put a hand on a thick folder lying on the table in front of him. "Sergeant Troy, I've been going through copies of some of your reports. Your unit has had many successful missions. I wish to congratulate you and your men. You are an asset to the army."**

 **Troy nodded. "Thank you, general." However, he felt there was about to be a "but" thrown at them.**

" **But … I have also seen in these reports where you have lost a number of jeeps. In fact, there was an incident just the other day."**

" **Yes, sir. We were attacked by…"**

 **General Mailing interrupted, "I looked through the report, sergeant." He pointed at the four men as he said, "Do you know how much a jeep like those you use costs the army?"**

 **Troy replied, "No, sir."**

 **The general frowned. "Suffice it to say that just one costs more than you and your men make in a year combined."**

 **Major Gleason asked, "What are you saying, general?"**

 **General Mailing slapped the table with his palm. "What I'm saying, major, is that these men may be very good soldiers, but they have a total disregard for the equipment the army provides them with!"**

 **Captain Boggs said, "General Mailing, none of the incidents where Sergeant Troy's team lost one or both jeeps were their fault. The fault goes to the enemy."**

" **Be that as it may, captain, I must insist…"**

 **Troy interrupted, "Sir, when was the last time you saw action?"**

 **The general sputtered and scoffed, "I'll have you know that I served in World War 1! I became a general in 1935! My job isn't about seeing the 'action,' sergeant! My job is to see that the 'action' is performed with as little damage to the allies as possible!"**

" **I realize that, sir, but you don't seem to understand what the men and equipment go through out there."**

 **Major Gleason gave Troy a warning look. "Watch your step, sergeant."**

 **Troy said, "I only want the general to understand what it's like fighting in the desert, major."**

 **General Mailing gave Troy a hard look. "That's quite all right, Gleason. Go ahead, sergeant, speak freely."**

" **General, it's more than just the bombs and shooting that takes a toll on our equipment. It's the terrain, the heat, the sand. It all helps to erode what happens to be our livelihood."**

 **Moffitt said, "Sir, if I may. Keeping our jeeps in good working order isn't easy, but we do our best. Without our vehicles, we would only be targets out there."**

 **General Mailing was unrelenting. "There are motor pools at every base and camp with people whose job it is to keep the army's vehicles running smoothly."**

" **Unfortunately, we, as a long range desert patrol, do not always have access to a motor pool of the American kind, sir. Privates Hitchcock and Pettigrew are excellent mechanics and do everything possible to keep this team where we belong. And that's fighting the war with jeeps that can outrun the enemy when necessary. However, even they can't repair an engine that has been blown apart by strafing."**

 **The general looked at Hitch. "What did you do before the war, son?"**

" **I was in college, sir."**

" **Your major?"**

 **Hitch replied, "Mechanical engineering, sir."**

 **Mailing gave a nod and looked at Tully. "And you?"**

" **I was running moonshine, sir."**

 **The general's eyebrows shot up in surprise of that admission. "And that qualifies you to work on an army jeep?"**

 **Tully nodded. "Had to keep my car in tip-top shape to outrun the revenuers, sir. Wouldn't trust anyone else to touch her."**

 **Hitch said, "We do leave the jeeps to the guys in the motor pool when we're able to, sir."**

 **General Mailing still looked skeptical. "I see. But that still doesn't explain how so many of the jeeps that have been requisitioned to your unit have been destroyed."**

 **Troy said, "This is a war, sir. Shellings, strafings, mines, enemy patrols. It's not like we leave here looking for ways to destroy a jeep. We take our chances every time we go out on a mission, general. Most of the time we come back with two jeeps. Occasionally we have to limp home with one. Once in a while we have to 'borrow' a vehicle from the other side to get back." He hesitated, then said, "And to be honest, sir, as long as my men and I get back here in one piece, I don't care how many jeeps we lose."**

 **The general stared hard at Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully for a time before he said, "I'm going to look further into this. Dismissed."**

 **As Troy and Moffitt stood up, Major Gleason said, "We'll be out shortly to start the inspection."**

 **#############################**

 **On the morning of the fourth day, after one last meeting with Major Gleason and Captain Boggs, General Mailing and his entourage were escorted back to the airfield, where his plane would take them to Benghazi.**

 **It had been a long few days. The general seldom spoke to Troy or his men, and when he did there was no mention of jeeps or the meeting upon his arrival.**

 **After General Mailing was gone, the Rat Patrol was called to Captain Boggs' office to be congratulated on a job well done. Then he handed Troy copies of two requisition forms that had been filled out and signed.**

 **The sergeant looked at them with Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully looking over his shoulders. Troy said, "Two jeeps? We only need one, sir."**

 **Boggs smiled. "Check the signature."**

" **General Anthony Mailing."**

" **And you'll see that they are new jeeps. Not reconditioned or rebuilt ones."**

 **Troy questioned, "I don't understand, captain."**

 **The captain replied, "Major Gleason told me that General Mailing read through every one of those reports that were in that folder. Between that and what you and your men said to him, he's decided it's more important to keep your team in the fighting than save money for the army." Boggs sat down behind his desk with a smile. "Now, the jeeps arrived this morning, but it'll take two days to outfit them, so you've got that much time to yourselves. I'll send for you when your next assignment comes through."**

 **In unison the four soldiers saluted and said, "Thank you, sir."**


End file.
